My Jesus
by NyaNyaNek0
Summary: Im sorry to all of you who read this in PPG section. THANK YOU FOR YOUR FLAMES! and thx to PridexWretchedluver4ever who was the only one who DIDNT flame!


**hey, mostly ill be writing PPG storys, but this is important. about the rapture, its a one shot cuz ive got kno idea how to make chapters. ull see them as u go along. plz enjoy and tiny,tiny flames.**

* * *

11 year old Katie Benson walked home from school trying to think of the begening of a story for her test in language. "maybe you could do a western" sugested 5 year old marcy, her sister.

"no, marcy. its got to be about black slaves."

"maybe they could be escaping from the west."

Katie laughed. "it would have to be south-west. i guess i could, but mathew is already doing that. the teacher might think im cheating."

"oh...."marcy said thoughtfully."what about a black _princess_?"

Katie laughed again."most likely she wouldnt be a slave. come on theres our castle, Princess Marcy." marcy loved to pretend that the old house the 5 childeren lived in was a beautiful castle, which she ruled, along with Katie. Katie didnt play pretend much. she didnt have time to go to church or play pretend. she only cleaned, worked as a servent for the rich family down the street and went to , Marcy had all the time to do those things. in fact when Marcy helped Katie with her work and cleaned the house, Katie always had time to play with her.

Marcy loved fairy tales. they bought the complete book of Charles Dickens for her for her favorite was cinderella. even though it was a little gross. whenever she went to the rich people's, the dawsons,house she pretended she was Jamie came and HE was Prince Charming. he would pick her up and carry her to the house. today was one of those days.

right after Katie and Marcy left, Jamie came home. Robert, Katie's twin, and David,the 2 year old baby of the family, were sitting at home practicing Davids A, B, C's."Im home!"Jamie called."ok! lets git you three to AWANAs! Mercy!" he called up the steps.

"uh-oh!"said David"macy an katy bye-bye, jay!"

"Im sorry Jamie."Rob frowned."i thought AWANAs was tomarrow."

"NO!!"Jamie yelled, losing his temper again."im sorry, Robby. its jest, now i hav to go pick up the girls. the Dawsons promised no work on Thursday."

Jamie then walked down to the Dawson'-Dong!! sounded the doorbell."yes?" panted.

"ma'am,"Jamie took off his hat as he said it. "you promised no work on Thursday. and will its thurday. I come ta pick up th girls.i's time ta go ta AWANA's fer our Jesus worship"

"of course!" eyed the boy warily. she didnt appriciate a boy who didnt talk correctly."Girls!" Jamie peered into the womans home. a large staircase soon reviled Katie and Marcy, dressed in thier best. Jamie thought it was truly like the pictures he had imagened when ever he read Macys princess fairy these were his sisters. the most beautiful people in the universe.

"Jamie!"Marcy cried running to him and crying happily into his thought it was very cute, but she never said so. Marcy always did this when she saw she did their father when he was alive. Jamie and her Father looked so much felt tears welling up in her shook her head, the tears went was done mourning for her father, wasnt she? she ran to Jack and hugged him with Marcy.

Jamie was suprised at the hug from Katie,after all, she didnt hug much. he hugged her back. she then looked up at him with her small brown eyes. he brushed back her smooth reddish blond hair and looked at her pale frckled felt tears come to his eyes. whoever stole this little angel's heart would need permission from him tear escaped his eye as she looked back down,buring here small face in his chest. she looked so much like their mother.

this all happened in a matter of seconds. on the way back home, little Marcy broke the silence as she snuggled up in her brothers arms."i drew a picture,"she said "grandmother(Mrs. & Mr. Dawson were elderly)said i could. its you Jack, see?"

"Neat!"Jamie said, looking at the picture.

"see?"Marcy said after Jamie said nothing complimentary but 'neat'.

"very nice, Marcy"Jamie said and squished Katie's hand tighter. Katie touched his arm."sorry"he wasnt that pleased with the picture. it reminded him that he told and showed but didnt do. He wasnt saved, as Katie, because he felt he couldnt forgive God for taking his parents. they arrived at awanas an hour later.

* * *

Chapter 2

The rapture

Marcy ran to the bathroom before heading to cubbies. She let out a sob. she knew she wasnt saved. she knew Jamie and Katie werent knew that nobody in town exept Robby was. David would go to heaven during the rapture if it happened soon. Marcy belived in God, but she wasnt sure if he could save , she was a cubbie, she shouldnt worry about it, right? she felt better and marched down the hall to the cubbie room.

Katie walked into the sparks room and the 5-9 year olds crowded around her. 3 of her BFFs were there. 1 was missing."weres Anna?" she asked. "Not here yet. i guess"Anna's twin, Pinny said. the reason they all BFFs was because they all had twins. Katie and Rob. Rose and K.C. and Anna and Pinny. also, none of them had asked Jesus to save them. Not yet. Anna walked in and said "hey guys!"her little sparky(or her favorite rather) jumped up and said "Anna!" at the same time Anna called"Noel!" then,after the girl had run to her, she picked up the small child and swung her around. Even that adorable little girl was in our club for not getting saved yet. everyone else was saved.

"finally."Jamie plopped on the honeybee couch in the nursery and soon 2-3 yearolds swarmed him."ok, ok! i'll read!" he said. Ashley looked at him dreamily. staring at his rather large muscles."your so good with kids."the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. "s-sorry..."

Jamie put his hand behind his head and laughed."um, no prob. i have a few sibs at home to practice on." Amber heard the more 'popular' girls giggling. she turned around, they were smileing and pointing at Jamie's biceps. "wow!"said Charlotte,the'leader' "hes so cute! and also hes so mine!"then charlotte did something Amber never dared. she plopped down on the couch, right next to Jamie."hi."Jamie said shyly.

"Hi there."she phone rang"Be right back."she winked.

"bye" Jamie said "ima going." he headed over to the little kids and played 'cook'.

After Marcy got the class, she sat down next to Hellen. "Hi,*yawn*Hellen."

"Hi, Marcy"Hellen replied.

"All, right girls. please study your verses!"

"Yes, Mrs. Armstrong."They said in a while it was time for all the cubbies to nap. Hellen and Marcy whispered to one another about Jesus, being saved, and things like that. it made Marcy uncomfortable to talk about things she didnt belive in. she shifted, the turned around and fell asleep...

"Man, what time is it?"Anna asked after listening to Noel say Romans 6:10. then her phone rang. _'what?'_she thought_'man were right across from each other, cant she speak?'_ the user ID on the phone read:_K.C._ they had had trouble communicating for a week and Anna wasnt one to hold a grudge. she flipped it open:

4:00

man, kc cant u communicate? as in speek?

Yea. im tired.

grrr

:p

hey lol ^_^ im not stickin my tung out like a child!

lol:) u r a child .

grrrr

^_^ child

grrrrr child i dont stick out my tung

she flipped her phone back and listened to more of Noel's verses. in a few minutes Todd hit Noel on the head. "Hey!" Anna shouted"dont hit, Todd! are you ok Noel?"

"yeah, im fine." she snuggeled up to Anna, burying her face in her picked up Noel and held her carrying-wife-over-the- threshold/baby sat like that a few minutes before falling asleep. the other girls also fell asleep, K.C. with a little girl named Allana, Katie with a girl named Alyssa, and Rose and Pinny on each side of a girl named Ashley.

John sat there, while Charlotte and Amber made gaa-gaa eyes at him. he didnt mind Amber but, Charlotte, he couldnt stand! he winked at Amber which made her topple over before waving embarassedly back. Charlotte stood up angrily. "im off to the bathroom."she announced to the whole class, then walked off kissing Jamie on the cheek. Jamie pretended to panic. "oh-oh-no! somebody get the cleaner! somebody get hand sanitizer! some body save me! ive got COOTIES!!!!!"

"ewwwww!!!!!"all the boys chanted.

"humph!"charlotte sighed angrily.

"naptime!"Mrs Jones said, beetween fits of laughter.

"awwww!!"the class said. then soon slept. Jamie even took a nap on the couch next to Amber.

none of the children knew what lay ahead. would they like it? read the next chapter to find out! duh-duh-duh-duh!!

Katie awoke with a strange feeling. she looked towards Alyssa to make sure she was ok. there were just her clothes! she looked around. everyone was running around naked but her, Noel, Anna, Rose, Pinny, and K.C.? unless.. oh no! it couldnt be! she had read about this somewhere, but where? Thats it the Left-Behind series! No! this is what happend at the rapture. she put on her most serious face and tapped everyones shoulders."its happened." she said.

* * *

Chapter 3

happyness and grief

"Hellen?"Marcy said getting up shook her friend. but there was no one. _'maybe shes in the bathroom?'_ Marcy thought, throwing back the covers they shared._'she went naked? unless... Katie told me about this, yeah its called the rapper, no, reaper? umm, no......' _(A/N)Ahem, rapture, ahem_) 'right! i knew that! the rapture! but maybe its just a trick....nah!'_then poor Marcy went to find her brother.

Jamie woke to loud snoring. "Amber..."he complained and looked towards her."Amber!!" he looked around and picked up her clothes. "where is she?"he cried.

"Shut up"Charlotte snored.

"Charlotte! wake up! everybodys gone...."he stopped._'where have i seen this before? that movie! and the books! Left Behind.... wait, that means Charlotte isnt saved! ha,ha,ha! i knew that a girl like her couldnt be!'_

his thoughts were interupted by his little sister's loud, lonely wail."Waah! Jamie!"she cried.

"im coming, Marcy!"he tore open the door and stopped. there was little Marcy, all curled up. he picked her up and she cried as they practicly flew down the hall to the spark's room. "Katie!"they said through tears.

she wasnt there! wait.... this was the wrong room.... they apoligized to the noexistent people in the piles of clothes laying all around the room.

"Guys!"Katie shook them all awake "wake up." then everyone but Anna and Noel sat up cring over the piles which were once little sparkies. Noel cried into Anna while she tried to keep strong for fear of breaking Noel's fragile little heart. "gone!"she rest of the girls just nodded solomnly. then Jamie burst into the room. Katie dropped the pile of Alyssa's clothes, ran to Jamie and hugged him. then she whispered to him and Marcy,"those girls have no homes. their parents were all Christians, taken in the rapture."

Jamie nodded"well take them in."

"thank you, Jamie.... im going to miss Davy and robby..."she sobbed.

"me too. me too."he cried.

the 5 girls stood there, wondering, what would become of them? who would take them in? where would they live?

Katie walked over and smiled, tears streaming down her face. "y-you g-guys c-c-can stay w-with us"she panted. they all cried harder, happily this time. Noel laughed, not understanding why every one was cring.

they walked home. well most of them. Noel and Marcy rode piggy back. Noel on Anna and Marcy on Jamie. they arrived at home and looked at the Dawsons house. unfortunatly, the Dawsons promised that they would fire Katie and call the athorities if they ever heard anyone of those kids(except Marcy and David)speak the name Jesus again. of course it was easy for Katie and Jamie. but Marcy drew or wrote or sang about him every loved her Lord, it was just she never ever accepted Him as her savior. she didnt know how. they all went to sleep after supper, they were exasted, plus they had chugged down a mug of chamomile tea each. Jamie streached and yawned before laying on his cheap bed he found at a dumpyard.

Chapter 4

the news

the next morning Jamie turned on the old fashioned t.v.. the man on the news said"back to you kendra."

"thank you Alex"said Kendra"and we have breaking news."Jamie read the date at the bottom wondering how they could be so calm! the date read yesterday right before the rapture. he sat back and called "girls!"within seconds, all the girls were downstairs, wearing katies clothes. all except Noel, who was the same size as Marcy, she was very small for her age."whats wrong Jamie?"asked Katie.

"Mr Paul and Mrs Diana from the news are about to get raptured."replied Jamie. Mr. Paul and Mrs. Diana were faithful servants of God and very good to the childeren.  
"ohhhh! im so happy we can watch."Katie squealed

"this girl was kidnapped...."a few minutes later she said"over to you Paul."

"such an interesting kidnapping. the man telling where to find the sweet heart."said Paul

"of course"replied

"so here we are with the weather." said as a map appeared in between them.

"an-"then it happened all the sudden,the elderly couple was a round of applause for them to be so happy, up in heaven."Paul! Diana! Oh my gosh! Akkk they disapeared!"came the panic of nervous crew workers. the kids watching t.v. laughed.

"hello veiwers theres a very interesting news reel coming. around the world people are disapearing. this has got to be the worst and mast skilled kidnapping ever!"

the kids laughed harder as Kendra continued"birthday parties,"the clip showed a girl blowing out candles, then disappearing.

"churches"it showed their church! first the honeybees napping and all of them disapearing except Jamie and Charlotte. then cubbies it showed Hellen fliping over then the sheets fall on her showed Alyssa, Alana and Ashley disapearing. the girls began cying again as the woman continued

"even home parties of those people who call themselves evangalists and think they know everything cause they read the Bible"she seethed tauntingly, showing a clip. the they revealed the cake that they were eating before they disappeared.

it read.'the rapture is coming, be forewarned!'"whats this?" she asked pointing at the cake "they call this mass kidnapping the 'rapture'? without a doubt in my mind, the evangilists are behind this."

the childeren just stood there, shocked.

the

end

be on the lookout. i'm making book 2! hope u enjoed, once again plz, tiny flames. its a first time... plz tell me if you think i should make a part 2. ill b reading reveiws.


End file.
